1 Heart, 3 Loves
by inuyuashaluver13
Summary: Ichigo is a princess who has to choose between 3 princes. It will be your choice who she gets. R & R
1. Default Chapter

Ichigo is a princess with 3 princes to choose from: Prince Masaya, Prince Ryou and Prince Kish. It will be your decision who she gets. R & R.  
  
Prince masaya-A sweet, generous boy who loves the enviroment and is very well mannered.  
  
Prince Ryou-An emotionally deprived boy who is mean in the beginning , but warms up later. Hes sometimes good mannered.  
  
Prince Kish-A fun-loving prince who likes playing jokes and isn't very well mannered.  
  
Princess Ichigo-A beautiful, hyper girl who loves cats and has to choose between 3 princes. She is nice to everyone and has great manners.  
  
Here the story begins.  
  
Ichigo was walking along the side of a small pond when her fathers messanger came up to her.  
  
Ichigo-Good morning, how do you do?  
  
Messanger-Fine and I have a message from your father.  
  
Ichigo-Oh, what is it?  
  
Messanger-He says you must choose a husband by the end of the month.  
  
Ichigo-Oh, alright, when do I meet the prince?  
  
Messanger-Right now, if you would follow me I would be deeply honored  
  
Ichigo-Of course  
  
Ichigo and the messanger walk to the enormous castle, go inside and walk to the dining hall.  
  
(IMPORTANT!Keiichiro is the king!)  
  
King Keiichiro was sitting at the end of the table accompanied by 3 handsome boys.  
  
King Keiichiro-Hello my dear Ichigo, these are the 3 men you are to choose from!  
  
Ichigo-3?!  
  
King Keiichiro-Yes. See which one is in yourbest interest and choose him, okay sweetie pie?  
  
Ichigo-Yes father  
  
The first prince who was extremely cute stood up.  
  
Prince-Hello. I am Prince Masaya, but please I would be greatly honored if you called me Masaya. I am very pleased to meet you Kisses Ichigo's Hand  
  
The next prince who had a blonde hair and blue eye combination walked up.  
  
Prince-I'm Ryou, call me Ryou, nice to meet you!  
  
Ichigo-Ah, but the pleasure is all mine!  
  
Ryou-I'm sure  
  
The last prince who looked like a girl with green hair and gold eyes came up.  
  
Prince-Hey, the names Kish, you're really cute!  
  
Ichigo-Oh, thank you very much BLUSH BLUSH  
  
Well, that's all for now, please review and if I get flamers, I won't make another chapter.Thank you for reading my story! Oh, one more thing, tell me who should be the next to appear in the story. Mint, Pudding, Zakuro Etc, Etc!  
  
Peace Out! 


	2. Day with Ryou and in with The Best Frien...

Hi! Its me again, back with my story!I hope you all liked it! I got 3 votes for KishxIchigo and 2 for RyouxIchigo and none for MasayaxIchigo and Pudding's turn to appear in the story!Enjoy.  
  
Ichigo's father made a little arrangement that each boy gets to spend one full day with Ichigo, learning everything about her! Today is Ryou's day.  
  
Ichigo walked out of her room to a waiting Ryou. She was wearing a pink tank-top and a long, pink skirt with her belly showing. Her long hair was in to pig-tails.  
  
Ryou-What took you so long?  
  
Ichigo-Sorry, let's go!  
  
Ryou and Ichigo were walking through the flower garden.  
  
Ryou-So......what do you like?  
  
Ichigo-Oh, I like cats and strawberries!  
  
Ryou-Cool.  
  
Ichigo-Not really, some people say I act to normal to be a princess, it hurts my feelings.  
  
Ryou-Well, all you need to know Is that they're wrong and believe in yourself.  
  
Ichigo-Yea  
  
Ryou-Why are you staring at me?  
  
Ichigo-Oh, oopsBLUSH I'm sorry  
  
Ryou-You'd better be!  
  
Ichigo-Well, what is your favorite kind of flower?  
  
Ryou-I like sunflowers  
  
Ichigo-We have a section of sunflowers!  
  
Ichigo grabs Ryou's hand and runs through the garden to the corner, and their laid a need row of sunflowers.  
  
Ryou-Wow! Umm...stop holding my hand  
  
Ichigo-Jerks away I'm really sorry  
  
Ryou-Well sorry isn't enough  
  
Ichigo-Oh, well I like Sakura's  
  
Ryou-Very interesting.  
  
Ichigo-So what do you want to do?  
  
Ryou-I'll race you to the beach!  
  
Ichigo-Your on!  
  
(Ichigo's castle is on the beach)  
  
Ichigo wins and does a victory dance.  
  
Ryou-Aw, darn, beaten by a girl, and a princess to be exact, how pitiful!  
  
Ichigo-Smiles  
  
Ryou looked at Ichigo's smile and got a funny feeling in his stomach.  
  
Ichigo-C-mon, let's change into bathing suits and go swimming!  
  
Ryou, who was deep in thought, snaqpped out of it, blushing  
  
Ryou-Okay  
  
After swimming it was dark so Ryou took Ichigo to her room.  
  
Ichigo-Thank You  
  
Ryou-I hope I'm the one....  
  
Ichigo-Hmm?  
  
Ryou-Nothing  
  
With that, Ryou left hurriedly.  
  
Ichigo got dressed into her pink and white pajamas.  
  
Ichigo-I wonder what was up with him when he brought me back?  
  
She fell asleep , thinking of Ryou and the other princes, and dreaming about them all.  
  
Ichigo woke up.  
  
Tommorrow was the day she had with Kish.  
  
The 2 days after that was Masaya.  
  
She had a day off inbetween each one.  
  
Today she was going to hang out with her friend, Pudding.  
  
She got dressed into a pair of red shorts and a white tank top with a picture of a Sakura on it. She pulled her hair back into a pony-tail.  
  
As she walked through the streets to Pudding's, everyone stared at her and boys hit on her, saying she was hot and stuff. She just ignored them.  
  
She finally got to Pudding's house and knocked on the door, her mom answered.  
  
Mrs. Fon-Why hello, Princess Ichigo!  
  
Ichigo-Umm......please call me Ichigo  
  
Mrs. Fon-Okay, your looking for Pudding, right?  
  
Ichigo-Yep!  
  
Pudding runs to the door.  
  
Pudding-ICHIGO!  
  
Ichigo-Pudding!  
  
Pudding-How come you didn't come yesterday?  
  
Ichigo-Soory, I had to spend time with 1 of the 3 guys I have to choose from to marry.  
  
Pudding-Oh, wanna go to your house?  
  
Ichigo-Sure!  
  
They get to Ichigo's "house" and go in her room.  
  
Pudding starts playing with the toys while Ichigo talked to her.  
  
Ichigo-So......there's Ryou, Kish and Masaya  
  
Pudding-Who do you like best?  
  
Ichigo-I like Ryou and Kish best, but I don't really like Masaya, he acts to much like a prince, I'd rather have someone who doesn't  
  
Pudding-Then tell your dad that you don't want him, silly!  
  
Ichigo-Oh...alright I'll tell him tomorrow!  
  
Pudding-You'd better!  
  
Ichigo-Okay Laughs  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed! Now its between Ryou and Kish! Vote! If you want Kish, simply say "Kish and the same with Ryou! And if you review, please tell me who you want to appear in the next chappy!  
  
Thanks! 


	3. Masays goes BYE BYE!

Hello, well last chappy I got 4 voted 4 her to end up with Kish...and 2 to end up with Ryou. So keep the votes commin!By the way, Masaya is gonna be outta the picture very soon!LoL. Well, I deidn't get anything about which character, but it's gonna be Mint!Enjoy!  
  
Today was Ichigo's day with Kish, and Ichigo was excited!  
  
Ichigo: I hope hes as nice as Ryou!  
  
Ichigo started to undress herself.  
  
Kish walks in on her naked.  
  
Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kish: Hehe....  
  
Ichigo: How could you walk in without knocking?  
  
Kish: Umm.....I just can?  
  
Ichigo: Haha...HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Kish: What's so funny?  
  
Ichigo: Your pants...there inside out and backwards!  
  
Kish: BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH!!  
  
Ichigo: Go in my bathroom and put them on right!  
  
She pointed to a door.  
  
Kish: Okay  
  
Ichigo got dressed into some short shorts and a tank top.  
  
Kish came out.  
  
Kish: You look beautiful, cutie  
  
Ichigo: T-thank you Blush  
  
Outside the room, someone was lurking..it was.......MASAYA!  
  
Masaya: I'll make sure I marry Ichigo tonight...while shes asleep....I'll give her this love potion, and the first guy she sees she falls in love with!  
  
Ichigo: well, we best get going!  
  
Kish: Uhh...right!  
  
Ichigo: So what do you want to do?  
  
Kish: I dunno, what do YOU want to do?  
  
Ichigo: You seem like one of those fun-loving people, lets go to the amusement park!  
  
Kish: Okay!  
  
They had fun at the amusement park and when they got home, it was bedtime!  
  
Kish walked her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.  
  
Ichigo sat on her bed and called Pudding.  
  
Mrs. Fon: Hello?  
  
Ichigo: Hello Mrs. Fon, I'm really sorry to disturb you this late at bight, but is Pudding there?  
  
Mrs. Fon: Ah, its alright dear, here she is!  
  
Ichigo: Thank you  
  
Pudding: Hello?Ichigo did you remember to tell your dad about Masaya?  
  
Ichigo: Oh no! I completely forgot!I have a day of tomorrow, Ill tell him then.  
  
Pudding: Okay, so how was your date today?  
  
Ichigo: It wasn't a date! BLUSH  
  
Pudding: Yes right!  
  
Ichigo: No really, it wasn't  
  
Pudding: So what did ya do?  
  
Ichigo: We went to the amusement park  
  
Pudding: What was your most embarrassing moment with him?  
  
Ichigo: When he walked in on me naked  
  
Pudding: He did?!  
  
Ichigo:Yes, hes a really cool guy  
  
Pudding: Someones in LOOOVVEE!  
  
Ichigo: Hold on a minute, someones commin into my room  
  
Pudding: Okie Dokie!  
  
Ichigo went to the door and opened it.  
  
Ichigo: OH, hello Mint!  
  
Mint: Hi Princess Ichigo!  
  
Ichigo: No, please, call me Ichigo  
  
Mint: Alright Mrs. Ichi-Err I mean Ichigo  
  
Ichigo: Okay, do your stuff!  
  
Ichigo ran back to the phone.  
  
Pudding: So who was it?  
  
Ichigo: My maid, Mrs. Mint  
  
Pudding: Oh  
  
Ichigo: Well, I'm a bit sleepy so I'm going to go to bed, okay?  
  
Pudding: ALRIGHT BYE-BYE!!!!!!  
  
Ichigo: Goodnight  
  
Hangs up  
  
Mint: Oh, Ichigo, you're a very clean child!  
  
(Mint is about 20)  
  
Ichigo: Oh, thank you  
  
Mint: Im comming first thing tomorrow morning for your bath, okay?  
  
Ichigo: Yes ma'm!  
  
Mint: Goodnight  
  
Ichigo: Goodnight Mrs. Mint  
  
Mint: BlushJust Mint, if you will  
  
Ichigo: Okay, I'm going to sleep now  
  
Mint: Okay  
  
At around midnight, Masaya snuck into Ichigo's room  
  
Masaya: Ichigo, tomorrow you WILL be mine!  
  
Masaya goes to her bed and puts the potion in a cup and is about to put it up to Ichigo's mouth.  
  
Ichigo: How will I be YOURS?  
  
Masaya: P-Princess Ichigo, You're awake!  
  
Ichigo: DUH!  
  
Masaya: I didn't mean t- I didn't want t-  
  
Ichigo: Shhhh now...  
  
Masaya: What?  
  
Ichigo: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Masaya: Oh no  
  
3 guards and Ichigo's father run in  
  
Ichigo: Daddy, he was trying to cast a spell on me!  
  
Keiichiro: That settles it, Masaya, leave now!  
  
Ichigo: I didn't want to be with him anyways!  
  
The next day after Ichigo's bath  
  
Ichigo: Thank you Mrs. Mint. I feel very refreshed!  
  
Mint: Your welcome, now I best be going, ta-ta now!  
  
Ichigo: Bye!  
  
Ichigo walked to the dining hall and inside  
  
Ryou and Kish had heard the news.  
  
Ryou and Kish: Hello Princess!  
  
Ryou: You look lovely today!  
  
Kish: Very lovely and cute  
  
Ichigo: BlushThank you verryy much!  
  
Keiichiro: Have you chosen yet, sweety?  
  
Ichigo: Nope I love them both equally!  
  
Ryou and Kish: Yay!  
  
Kish: Now were love rivals  
  
Ryou: You got it!  
  
Well...HAHA that's the end of my chappy!  
  
Ichigo: Wheres my sweet Masaya?  
  
Me: He went Bye Bye  
  
Kish: Yea, now you love me and Ryou equally!  
  
Ryou: Yup!  
  
Ichigo: WHAT?!You evil writer!  
  
Me: Well, nobody wanted the couple so NAHsticks out tongues  
  
The End...........of this chappy.....Review and tell me which character you want to appear next or your review doesn't count! No more Mr. Nice Girl! I mean Mrs. Nice girl.....oopsie  
  



	4. Ichigo's true power and the true love

Many thanx to KrysOfDeath for sending me very nice reviews! Thank you very much! And I got all ichigoxKish reviews! And I decided to add lotsa new people to the chappy!!Yay to me!!!!!  
  
Well, R & R enjoy Ryou-What took you so long?  
  
Ichigo-Sorry, let's go!  
  
Ryou and Ichigo were walking through the flower garden.  
  
Ryou-So......what do you like?  
  
Ichigo-Oh, I like cats and strawberries!  
  
Ryou-Cool.  
  
Ichigo-Not really, some people say I act to normal to be a princess, it hurts my feelings.  
  
Ryou-Well, all you need to know Is that they're wrong and believe in yourself.  
  
Ichigo-Yea  
  
Ryou-Why are you staring at me?  
  
Ichigo-Oh, oopsBLUSH I'm sorry  
  
Ryou-You'd better be!  
  
Ichigo-Well, what is your favorite kind of flower?  
  
Ryou-I like sunflowers  
  
Ichigo-We have a section of sunflowers!  
  
Ichigo grabs Ryou's hand and runs through the garden to the corner, and their laid a need row of sunflowers.  
  
Ryou-Wow! Umm...stop holding my hand  
  
Ichigo-Jerks away I'm really sorry  
  
Ryou-Well sorry isn't enough  
  
Ichigo-Oh, well I like Sakura's  
  
Ryou-Very interesting.  
  
Ichigo-So what do you want to do?  
  
Ryou-I'll race you to the beach!  
  
Ichigo-Your on!  
  
(Ichigo's castle is on the beach)  
  
Ichigo wins and does a victory dance.  
  
Ryou-Aw, darn, beaten by a girl, and a princess to be exact, how pitiful!  
  
Ichigo-Smiles  
  
Ryou looked at Ichigo's smile and got a funny feeling in his stomach.  
  
Ichigo-C-mon, let's change into bathing suits and go swimming!  
  
Ryou, who was deep in thought, snapped out of it, blushing  
  
Ryou-Okay  
  
After swimming it was dark so Ryou took Ichigo to her room.  
  
Ichigo-Thank You  
  
Ryou-I hope I'm the one....  
  
Ichigo-Hmm?  
  
Ryou-Nothing  
  
With that, Ryou left hurriedly.  
  
Ichigo got dressed into her pink and white pajamas.  
  
Ichigo-I wonder what was up with him when he brought me back?  
  
The next day, Ichigo was walking down the hall in a beautiful gold silk nightgown with a gold flower pinned in her hair. Suddenly, Ryou and Kish came up to her.  
  
Kish: You're gonna have to choose sometime, Ichigo!  
  
Ryou: Yea  
  
Ichigo: Oh, okay, but I don't know how I can possibly choose!  
  
Kish: Do eeni meenie miny moe, DUH!  
  
Ichigo: But that's not a way to choose your future husband!  
  
Ryou: Shes right  
  
Kish: We have to try and impress her!  
  
Ichigo: Oh, I have to go, I'm late for the meeting with my father!  
  
Ichigo walked into her fathers rather large business room and sat down in a revolving chair in front of the oak wood desk. Her father appeared out of the bathroom.  
  
Keiichiro: Ichigo, personally I like Ryou, but who do you like?  
  
Ichigo: I like them both..they both have many wonderful qualities so its so hard to choose!  
  
Keiichiro: Which one is nice-  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Zakuro walks in, shes been on a business trip and was away for awhile.  
  
Ichigo:Momma!  
  
(Bet you weren't expecting that:-P)  
  
Keiichiro: Hello, how have you been my lovely Zakuro?  
  
Zakuro: Just fine, dear, now I see Ive disturbed your meeting so I'll leave.  
  
Ichigo: No momma, stay!  
  
Zakuro: Alright, if that's what my dear Ichigo wishes.  
  
Keiichiro: So as I was saying, which one is nicer to you?  
  
Ichigo Flashback  
  
Ichigo and Ryou's day  
  
Ryou-What took you so long?  
  
Ichigo-Sorry, let's go!  
  
Ryou and Ichigo were walking through the flower garden.  
  
Ryou-So......what do you like?  
  
Ichigo-Oh, I like cats and strawberries!  
  
Ryou-Cool.  
  
Ichigo-Not really, some people say I act to normal to be a princess, it hurts my feelings.  
  
Ryou-Well, all you need to know Is that they're wrong and believe in yourself.  
  
Ichigo-Yea  
  
Ryou-Why are you staring at me?  
  
Ichigo-Oh, oopsBLUSH I'm sorry  
  
Ryou-You'd better be!  
  
Ichigo-Well, what is your favorite kind of flower?  
  
Ryou-I like sunflowers  
  
Ichigo-We have a section of sunflowers!  
  
Ichigo grabs Ryou's hand and runs through the garden to the corner, and their laid a need row of sunflowers.  
  
Ryou-Wow! Umm...stop holding my hand  
  
Ichigo-Jerks away I'm really sorry  
  
Ryou-Well sorry isn't enough  
  
Ichigo-Oh, well I like Sakura's  
  
Ryou-Very interesting.  
  
Ichigo-So what do you want to do?  
  
Ryou-I'll race you to the beach!  
  
Ichigo-Your on!  
  
(Ichigo's castle is on the beach)  
  
Ichigo wins and does a victory dance.  
  
Ryou-Aw, darn, beaten by a girl, and a princess to be exact, how pitiful!  
  
Ichigo-Smiles  
  
Ryou looked at Ichigo's smile and got a funny feeling in his stomach.  
  
Ichigo-C-mon, let's change into bathing suits and go swimming!  
  
Ryou, who was deep in thought, snaqpped out of it, blushing  
  
Ryou-Okay  
  
After swimming it was dark so Ryou took Ichigo to her room.  
  
Ichigo-Thank You  
  
Ryou-I hope I'm the one....  
  
Ichigo-Hmm?  
  
Ryou-Nothing  
  
With that, Ryou left hurriedly.  
  
Ichigo and Kish's date Kish walks in on her naked.  
  
Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kish: Hehe....  
  
Ichigo: How could you walk in without knocking?  
  
Kish: Umm.....I just can?  
  
Ichigo: Haha...HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Kish: What's so funny?  
  
Ichigo: Your pants...there inside out and backwards!  
  
Kish: BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH!!  
  
Ichigo: Go in my bathroom and put them on right!  
  
She pointed to a door.  
  
Kish: Okay  
  
Ichigo got dressed into some short shorts and a tank top.  
  
Kish came out.  
  
Kish: You look beautiful, cutie  
  
Ichigo: T-thank you Blush  
  
Ichigo: well, we best get going!  
  
Kish: Uhh...right!  
  
Ichigo: So what do you want to do?  
  
Kish: I dunno, what do YOU want to do?  
  
Ichigo: You seem like one of those fun-loving people, lets go to the amusement park!  
  
Kish: Okay!  
  
They had fun at the amusement park and when they got home, it was bedtime!  
  
Kish walked her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ichigo: Kish, Ryou just kind of ignores me and is cold  
  
Zakuro: Who do you love more, sweetheart?  
  
Ichigo burst into tears.  
  
YAY A PART IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO!!  
  
She runs out of the room and out of the house.  
  
Zakuro: Ichigo, wait!  
  
Ichigo doesn't stop, she runs into the forest.  
  
Keiichiro: We never told her!  
  
Zakuro: KISH, RYOU COME HERE!  
  
They were both there in an instant.  
  
Keiichiro: Listen, Ichigo holds a special power, a power that can save the world of destroy it! She just ran into the forest, we need you to go find and protect her. I think you should journey over the land to try and see if she picks either of you, agreed?  
  
Kish and Ryou: Yes sir!  
  
They take off in a hurry and in no time find Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo: sob sob sob  
  
Ryou: Ichigo, whats wrong?  
  
Ryou picked up Ichigo and cradled her.  
  
Ichigo: I-I just can't choose.....  
  
Kish: Thaats why your dad sent us out here, he told us to go on a journey and to protect you and at the end, choose your guy  
  
Ryou: Neither of us will get hurt feelings if you choose the other  
  
Kish: Yea  
  
Ichigo: Somethings here  
  
Kish: How do you know?  
  
Ichigo: I can feel it!  
  
Suddenly, a little midget jumped out of the bushes and Kish and Ryou were instantly in front of Ichigo in order to protect her.  
  
Unknown to them, there was another person on the other side who jumped and grabbed Ichigo.  
  
Ichigo: KISH, RYOU, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kish looked back to see Ichigo unconsciously being carried away by a tell figure.  
  
Ichigo finally woke up to see the midget from earlier and another figure.  
  
Ichigo: W-where am I?  
  
Midget: Your on our spaceship!  
  
Ichigo: Oh, you're the midget from earlier!  
  
Midget: Im NOT a midget!!!!My name is Tart!  
  
Suddenly, the tall figure was above her. He looked like a girl, except for the distinct guy features.  
  
Figure: I am Pie, we brought you here to use your power.  
  
Ichigo: W-what power?!  
  
Ichigo had never been so scared in her life. Suddenly, Ichigos body was engulfed in pink.  
  
Ichigo: Whats happening, I feel dizzy!  
  
Pie: Oh no  
  
Tart: AHH!!!  
  
Ichigo: Words....MEW MEW METAMORPHIS!  
  
Ichigo grew cat ears and a cat tail, and her outfit changed from her gown to a short, pink dress and some pink gloves, along with a little gidget she was holding.  
  
Ichigo: Whats happening?More words.....RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!  
  
Suddenly, Pie and Tart disenagrated and were nowhere to be found.  
  
Ichigo: How do I get back to normal?  
  
She suddenly changed back.  
  
Ichigo looked out the window and saw Ryou and Kish chasing after the ship.  
  
Ichigo opened the window.  
  
Ichigo: HEY, KISH, RYOU!  
  
Kish: THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!  
  
Ryou: WHAT HE SAID!  
  
Ichigo disappeared and went to the the control room. There was a man piloting the spacecraft so she pretended to be Pie and said to land.  
  
Pilot: Very well, Sir!  
  
They landed and Ichigo jumped of the plane.  
  
Ichigo: I know who I love!  
  
Ryou and Kish: Who?  
  
Ohhhh I love Love Love!!!!CliffiesPlease review review! Oh yea, one more thing, tell me who she should be with! Majority wins! 


	5. The One for Me

Hi..guess what!This isn't the end of the story. Not by a long shot!Well one person got 16 and one got 13, so in this chappy we will see who wins  
  
Lands in Kish's arms  
  
Ichigo:I love you, Kish!  
  
Kish: Me?!  
  
Ichigo: Yep!  
  
Ryou: B-but...how?!  
  
Ichigo: You said you wouldn't get mad...  
  
Kish: Yea, what about our deal?!  
  
Ryou: Oh ...sorry!  
  
Ichigo: I'm very sorry, but my heart just pointed towards Kish and Kish got 16 votes and you only got 13!  
  
Kish: yea cause me and Ichigo are the perfect couple!  
  
Ryou: Sure, why not I'll be going now and Ichigo, just know I did love you and I'm sorry for being rude to you in the flower garden.  
  
Ichigo: Its okay  
  
Gets out of Kish's arms and kisses Ryou on the cheek  
  
Ichigo: Goodbye Ryou  
  
Ryou:Goodbye Ichigo  
  
Ryou leaves and Ichigo focuses on Kish.  
  
Kish: Umm...where are we?  
  
Ichigo: I dunno  
  
The bushes beside Ichigo start to rattle  
  
Ichigo: Hello?  
  
Bushes: Oh, hi!  
  
Ichigo: Umm...who are you?  
  
Well theres another cliffy! I know this chappy is short but I need to go to my grandmas so Ill get lotsa reviews and then write some more! 


End file.
